


Bring You To Life

by Alexisies



Category: Bring You To Life - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 暴力
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexisies/pseuds/Alexisies
Summary: 原創動畫【K】的二創作品ABO 世界自設定主 CP：周防尊 x 宗像禮司副 CP：前赤青、出多、伏八內文有暴力、情色描述





	1. Chapter 1

楔子

 

　　這是一個不能明確斷定雌雄的世界。

　　上天將人們分成了三種等級。身為Alpha的優越性別位於國家的上位，他們體能優於其他人，散發出來的王者氣勢總能讓人不自覺臣服，因為他們是「王」；中等性別Beta就像是工蟻，服從於Alpha而指揮著Omega，地位不上亦不下，因為他們是「騎士」；下位的Omega被Alpha及Beta統治，他們是生育的一方，力量遠遜於上面兩個等級，沒有性的自主亦不被允許擁有主權，因為他們是「奴隸」。

　　但這是很久以前，世界的規矩。

　　當某一年，優越的Alpha擁有著太多Beta以及Omega作為妻子，造成其他人沒有伴侶、無法繁衍後代，血統過於親近導致Alpha的子嗣產生畸形或是產出有缺陷的Alpha之類的遺傳疾病。珍貴的新生兒死於疾病，Omega產不出健康的後代，優越的Alpha變得數量稀少，讓種族漸漸地走向了自我滅亡。

　　為了避免種族因此絕後，僅存的一名優越Alpha帶領著他珍愛的妻子推翻了當時的政府，成為了種族的領袖。

　　從新政府成立的那一天起，Omega的伴侶選擇權受到保障。

 

**此為** **120** **人權協定。**

**自此之後，七十年** **——**

 

　　「……協定保障著所有人，為了確保大眾的性別分化平等，政府建立了地下世界，將新生兒統一管理、養育並教育有關世界的一切知識，直到孩童自主分化性別後施行〝畢業〞儀式，送回地上生活。」

　　藍髮的孩子撫摸著書頁上的文字，尚未成長而顯得柔軟異常的童音唸述著，輕快音調像在說一個童話故事而非一本死板教科書。他頓了頓，發現躺在自己身邊、本該認真聽自己講解內容的朋友正吮著手指呼呼大睡，惹得他有些煩躁，捏住對方鼻子逼得他不能呼吸，猛然掙扎開來氣喘吁吁的怒瞪自己。

　　「你做什麼，編號M1001！」

　　「我還想請問你在做什麼，編號S0813。」被稱作M1001的藍髮孩子氣嘟嘟拍著手上厚重的書本。

　　「很快就要進行學期考了，依照你平時的成績，光是要低空飛過都非常困難，枉費我特地來陪你進行基礎複習，你卻給我睡午覺，是這麼想要不及格被留級嗎？！」

　　「被留級又不會怎麼樣。」

　　「就是會怎樣，老師之前上課說過的，你是都沒在聽嗎！」

　　藍髮孩子氣不過，站了起來捏住跟自己差不多高的紅髮孩子的耳朵，用力扯向自己然後朝他耳窩內說：「被校方判斷成績不優異、屬於劣等智能的未分化孩童，會被餵食分化藥品，強制分化成Omega。不能從校方畢業也會直接以〝肄業〞儀式，送進政府的生育機關，成為替國家產下後代的白銀Omega！你就這麼想跟不認識的黃金Alpha發生關係、替國家繁衍後代嗎？編號S0813！」

　　「不過就是幫別人生孩子嘛，況且成為白銀Omega，前提不是要先沒有Alpha願意接收嗎？」紅髮孩子甩開藍髮孩子的手，掏了掏嗡嗡作響的耳內，看起來被對方吼得腦子內很難受一般。

　　「喔呀？你以為要是你成為Omega，會有誰願意要你嗎？」

　　「就你啊，M1001。」

　　紅髮孩子咧開嘴咯咯笑了起來。

　　「成為Alpha要負擔很多責任吧？我很懶啊，反正M1001你比我聰明，你成為Alpha才能幫得上這個國家，不如你去成為Alpha，我成為Omega幫你生孩子，不是更好嗎？」

　　「哼……你的如意算盤未免打得太美。」

　　藍髮孩子環起胸，哼笑口氣、無奈的看著紅髮孩子。

　　「但這提議很不錯，你成為Alpha的話也太浪費國家資源，那麼我就成全你的懶惰。等我成為了Alpha，我就迎娶你吧、未來的Omega，編號S0813。」

　　「等你啊，未來的Alpha、編號M1001。」

　　兩個孩子在地下世界的某處人造大樹下相視一笑。

　　他們來到這個人工的虛假世界，進行著地上社會化的教育，不管做什麼都在一起。一起吃飯、一起洗澡、一起跟別人打架，連睡覺都是在同一間臥室同一張床上，他們是如此親密且要好。

　　為此，他們跟對方承諾了將來的一輩子。

　　地下世界教導了他們Omega的弱勢。

　　卻沒人告訴他們，比Omega更加無助的，是性別未分化的他們。

　　沒人告訴他們，這個世界並不會讓每個人的人生，都如同想像般那樣快樂而美好。

　　而他們的承諾，就在那一天到來的時候。

　　被現實一擊粉碎。


	2. Bring You To Life_1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原創動畫【K】的二創作品  
> ABO 世界自設定  
> 主 CP：周防尊 x 宗像禮司  
> 副 CP：前赤青、出多、伏八
> 
> 內文有暴力、情色描述

 

01‧那段仍舊無知的時光

 

**120** **人權協定第一條：**

**未分化孩童有自主成長、進行性分化之自由與義務。為保障孩童成長空間，新生兒需集中於地下世界管理教育，直至其知識與能力受到學校認可，並完成性別分化後始可重返地上，無一例外。**

 

　　「——01、編號M1001。」

　　「是的，老師？」被呼喚到的孩子捧著書本轉身，揮揮手示意身邊的同學先走一步，自己才轉身走向身後叫喚著自己編號的男人身邊，乖巧地抬頭看著對方。

　　「你這次的身體檢測出來了，不愧是你、還是很優秀呢。不管是智能、體力或者是各種方面結果都十分突出，所有老師都看好你會成為難得一見的優越Alpha喔。」男人寵溺地拍摸著孩子的頭，笑得和藹無害卻又充滿魅力，因為他是Omega。

　　對於尚未分化的孩子們而言，Alpha、Beta、Omega天生所散發著的信息素都能夠左右他們未來的成長。舉例而言，將三個未分化的孩子交由一個Alpha、Beta跟Omega照顧，直到孩子成長至十多歲，分化的時刻來臨時，由Alpha照顧的孩子就會成長為Alpha，由Beta照顧的孩子就會成長為Beta，Omega照顧的孩子就會分化成Omega。

　　對於現今這個極度缺乏優良Alpha跟較易懷孕的Omega的國家而言，地下世界的未分化孩子們若能夠多數都分化成Omega，是讓國家繼續延續下去最好的辦法。

　　也因此，地下世界的導師幾乎全都是挑選出來的優質Omega。

　　而在成長中能夠不受到這些Omega信息素影響的未分化，未來有百分之九十的機率能夠分化成優越的Alpha，在被Omega包圍之下還能夠有著Alpha數值的編號M1001正是他們萬眾期待的Alpha，地下世界全體導師都這麼認定了。

　　真期待啊。

　　距離上次分化出優越Alpha的日子，已經過了四年。四年前一次就分化出兩個優越Alpha，等到明年這一批的孩子滿十四歲，不知道能分化出多少個Alpha跟Omega呢？

　　「老師，能請問編號S0813的檢測結果如何嗎？」

　　「編號S0813的嗎？我記得他的檢測結果很不理想，考試成績不優異，惟獨體力好一些，但是其他項目的檢查結果都是屬於中下分數，將他的總成績拉得很低，是屬於無法順利分化的一部分喔。」男人翻開手中的資料夾，將貼有紅髮孩子照片的那一頁資料轉向給藍髮孩子看，證明自己並不是說謊，「若無意外，編號S0813有可能要被處以肄業儀式，聽說校方已經準備要申請給他食用的強制分化藥了。」

　　「老師的意思是若等到明年，我們這一屆的未分化都分化完成，編號S0813還不能順利分化，他就必須強制分化成為Omega嗎？」

　　「是的。」

　　「那如果我分化成Alpha，可以請老師別將他送去生育機關嗎？」

　　「編號M1001你……想接收編號S0813嗎？」藍髮的孩子點了點頭，眼神中帶著濃濃的堅決。男人跟他互望許久，然後微笑、嘆了口氣，露出一副「拿你沒辦法」的模樣親暱地碰了碰他的臉頰。

　　「若你成為了優越的Alpha，那麼除了住在國家閣樓上的國王跟皇后，還有現今存在著的其他幾位優越Alpha以外，沒人能夠拒絕你的要求，因為你的話就是命令。你就為了你自己的願望努力分化成為優秀的Alpha吧，編號M1001。」

　　「是！」

　　「時間差不多了，你該去上課了，很抱歉為了這麼點事情耽誤你這麼久。」男人揮揮手將孩子目送離開後，轉身也正準備走回自己的辦公室，卻突然地被一旁高樹叢中伸出的手勒住脖子、捂住嘴巴，硬生生地拉進樹叢之中。

　　身為Omega，體能天生就是輸給Alpha跟Beta，但卻能一眼就看出其他兩類的分化性別。於是男人很快就知道了，襲擊他的男人是Beta，而地下世界除了獲准進入巡邏的Alpha軍官外，剩下的就是未分化跟Omega，根本不可能會有Beta出沒。

　　「哦哦、看看我抓到了什麼？優質的Omega呢～」

　　「味道聞起來似乎還是個新鮮貨，是政府留起來要配給優越Alpha的吧，你這小子運氣還真好。」

　　樹叢後躲了兩三個看起來就一臉不正當的Beta，言語之間盡是對Omega的藐視跟淫穢字句，男人頓時覺得很冷、冷入骨髓。他用力掰開捂住自己嘴巴的手，艱難地發聲問道。

　　「你們是誰？從哪裡入侵的，踏入地下世界對Beta可是死罪！」

　　「哼——這時候就別裝清高了，Omega。」抓人的Beta揮手給了男人一個巴掌，力道過重讓男人覺得腦袋內嗡嗡作響、暈得站不住。他感覺旁邊有人抓住自己手腕將他壓制在地，襯衫的鈕扣被一顆顆解開，就算沒張開眼睛也能感覺到胸膛被冷風吹過，還有屬於Beta的、令他覺得噁心的手指觸感。

　　「喂、事情都還沒成……」

　　「隨他去吧。」一名環胸站得老遠的Beta涼涼地說，他臉上戴著白色的狐狸面具，僅止露出的下半臉銜著微微的笑意，「我叫另一批人去導師室了，那裡全～都是美味的Omega，用我們帶來的那東西，總會有一兩個Omega控制不住，乖乖地任由我們使喚的。」

　　壓制住Omega的兩個男人聽見面具男這麼說，喜出望外地加快手腳脫了Omega的褲子，痛喘跟低吟很快就在面具男的身邊響起，伴隨著黏膩水聲跟一絲血味。面具男撇過頭不看身旁強暴的低俗戲碼，站在他身邊的Beta也彷若未聞地背對，不屑參與同伴脫隊行徑。

　　「那位大人會准許他們這樣亂來嗎？」

　　「那一位的要求是捕捉夠多的未分化進行強制Omega，至於已經分化過的那些Omega……哼，那些變態的買家不會喜歡這些有一點年紀的對象，他們要的是最稚嫩的孩子。」

　　「……真是噁心。」

　　「就是因為這個國家太腐敗，那一位才會號召Beta進行這次行動，不是嗎？」面具男拍了拍身旁男人的肩膀，眼角餘光看見Omega咬緊嘴唇死撐著意志而尚未跟著與Beta的性交行為變得淫蕩，他嘆了口氣、蹲下身靠近Omega，「該說你不愧是優質的Omega，還是問你何苦這樣折磨自己呢？」

　　他從口袋中掏出一瓶小小的液體瓶，攤開手從身旁Beta手中接過注射針筒、插入液體瓶內汲滿一整支針筒的量，然後朝著Omega的手臂扎下注射。幾秒鐘時間、本來還咬著牙忍耐抵抗的Omega變得放蕩，呻吟聲聽起來不再痛苦，甚至開始自己扭動起腰臀迎合體內的異物。

　　「他好歹也是政府藏私起來的Omega，好好滿足他。」

　　面具男說完後，轉過身領著身旁的Beta離開，對Beta說了幾句話後兩人分開行動，Beta去了面具男所說的地點，而面具男逕自往校舍頂樓走。

　　從高處往下，一覽無遺。

　　他看見自己的同伴抓住了幾名成年的Omega，有幾間教室內未分化的孩子正乖巧等待老師到來，但卻不知道他們的老師現在落得什麼樣難堪的處境。

　　「……一切準備就緒。」

　　腰上的無線電傳來剛才那名Beta必恭必敬的聯絡，面具男悠哉拿起話筒，按下傳輸通話鍵，說出的話鏗鏘有力。

　　「給我，一網打盡。」

 

∴

 

　　「好慢。」

　　「抱歉呢，來的路上被老師叫住了。」藍髮孩子在兩人一組的長桌空位上坐下，身旁的紅髮孩子托著臉頰一臉不愉快，「老師告訴我這次的檢測結果，不出我們預料，我有很大機會能分化成優越Alpha，而你估計會無法分化，得吃下強制分化藥喔。」

　　「啊、是嗎？」紅髮孩子不感興趣般地打了個大哈欠，雙手往桌面上一環就要趴下去睡覺，藍髮孩子搓揉著他的頭髮要他乖乖坐正、因為現在是上課的時間，等一下老師就要來了。

　　「來什麼……上課鈴聲都過了這麼久，你看見哪個老頭子來了？」

　　「咦？」

　　被對方這麼一講，教室內所有孩子都疑惑起同樣的問題，然後轉頭看著班級內成績最優秀的編號M1001。藍髮孩子用拇指搓著嘴唇，陷入思考。

　　今天並沒有老師會議，也沒有聽說要停課，早上見到老師們個個神采奕奕看起來很精神，就算是任課老師出了什麼意外、校務主任也會過來通知他們自習，不可能放著他們在教室內空坐著。

　　「的確很不對勁。」

　　「要去導師室看看發生什麼事情嗎？M1001同學。」

　　藍髮孩子正想回答身旁有著淡金色及肩短髮的女孩，懸掛在牆角的廣播喇叭就突然發出聲響，孩子們熟悉的校務主任的聲音一板一眼地宣佈著「請中學一區的同學們整隊，至禮堂集合」，說完還很不尋常地立即切斷通話。聽見廣播、班級內有些人已經站起來準備出到教室外排好隊伍，藍髮孩子也是其中之一，卻突然被紅髮孩子抓住手腕。

　　「S0813？」

　　「……不對。」紅髮孩子站起來，將已經走出去的同學們全叫回教室內，大家都一臉霧水地看著他，「剛才的廣播，我還聽見了很不對勁的聲音，M1001、去禮堂會有危險。」

　　「成績最差勁的編號S0813的判斷不能信。」

　　「不。」

　　藍髮孩子抬起手，乾脆地阻斷其他孩子們撻伐紅髮孩子。他維持著被對方抓住手腕的姿勢，轉過身看著其他人，眼神中有著堅決跟對紅髮孩子的信賴。

　　「大家忘了嗎？每個未分化都會有一個以上的天賦，有人擅長運動、有人擅長研究，而編號S0813的天賦大家知道的，他的聽覺跟嗅覺很好。」藍髮孩子的話讓本來快躁動起來的孩子們平復下去，所有人都看著這個班級的中心——成績最好與成績最爛——然後不發一語，因為藍髮孩子、他們相信起紅髮孩子那野獸般的直覺。

　　「你剛剛還聽見了什麼？」

　　「不認識的人的交談聲，還有很噁心的呻吟、喘氣。」

　　「……一定發生了什麼事情，怎麼辦？」女孩憂心地靠近藍髮孩子，她是這個班級成績第二優異的人，這時候一定能幫得上藍髮孩子的決定，她是這麼認為的、才敢貿然靠近陷入肅殺氣氛的兩人之間。

　　「禮堂不能去，M1001。」

　　「我知道，我相信你，S0813。」藍髮孩子抽開被握住的手腕，在紅髮孩子抱怨之前與他緊緊握著手，忽略掉對方帶著開心小花的笑容，認真地說道。

　　「剛才的廣播只號召了中學一區，也就是我們這一屆的人，估計是有什麼計劃……我們與其他區的人的差別就是，我們是即將分化的一群，吃下強制分化藥才有效果的一群。若我猜得沒錯，S0813聽見的那些陌生聲音是入侵者，目的是要抓住我們、餵食分化藥，讓我們通通都變成Omega好賣給地上那些政府判定不能有伴侶的人。」

　　「這違反了120人權協定！」

　　「對，但別忘了老師說過，地上犯罪組織何其多，他們根本不在乎法律，甚至不怕死！」藍髮孩子抓住身旁女孩的肩膀，為了讓大家心安他甚至仍笑著說話，「編號A0901，將大家帶離中學一區，去別的區的導師室告訴他們我們的狀況，越快越好！」

　　「那你跟S0813呢？」

　　「我和S0813默契比較好，我們去試著將其他中學一區的人帶離這裡，順便看看有沒有還沒被抓住的老師……入侵者不知道是Alpha還是Beta，但面對他們，我們這些不受控制的未分化總是比老師還要好用一些的。不用擔心我跟S0813，我們不會有事，快走吧。」

　　女孩毫不掩飾自己擔心的眼神，但面對藍髮孩子她完全無法駁斥，相較於自己、紅髮孩子在緊急狀況下更能幫上藍髮孩子的忙。於是她咬緊了牙，轉過身帶領著身後約十來個同學快步跑出了教室。

　　藍髮孩子嘆了口氣，將自己的制服捲起袖口，露出一截白皙手臂。

　　「緊張？」紅髮孩子露出恥笑問道。

　　「你覺得我像嗎？」

　　「那就是害怕？你害怕嗎？編號M1001。」

　　藍髮孩子給了對方一個不屑到極點的哼笑，然後舒展著自己的肩膀，就像是每次要跟紅髮孩子大打出手之前的暖身動作。不用對方給自己回答，紅髮孩子也曉得了答案，然後他脫下外套往旁邊一扔，跟著對方一起做著暖身然後踏出教室。

　　「我很興奮哪，M1001！」

　　「別興奮到壞了事就好，對方都是大人，別硬碰硬，S0813。」

　　兩個孩子並肩在走廊上奔跑，或許是剛才的廣播奏效，一直到跑出校舍之前他們誰也沒有遇到，不論是老師、未分化或者是入侵者。踏出校舍後他們看見了幾個零散分布在外的未分化，都是各班的頂尖、因為感覺到不對勁而拒絕前往禮堂的Alpha候補。

　　藍髮孩子上前告訴他們紅髮孩子聽見的狀況，很快的大家就相信了藍髮孩子的說辭——中學一區被入侵了，120人權協定被破壞，入侵者的目的是捕捉他們這些未分化——然後順著藍髮孩子指引的編號A0901的方向奔跑。

　　「……S0813，我們看到幾個人了？」

　　「扣除你跟我，還有我們班的十個人，我只看到了八個。」

　　「剩下的全去了禮堂嗎……」藍髮孩子思考著。每一區依照生育人數，至少有兩到四個班級，每班十個人左右，他們這一區有四個班，扣除自己班級的人以外至少還有三十個人，但他們卻只看見了八個。

　　「剩下二十個怎麼辦，救不救？」

　　「入侵者一定都在禮堂，就算你跟我默契再怎麼好，未分化也不會是Alpha跟Beta的對手。」嘴上這麼說，藍髮孩子還是依舊朝著禮堂的方向跨出一步，而他的手就像是溺水者抓住浮木一般，緊緊地與紅髮孩子的手十指交扣。

　　「但是能救多少算多少，走吧！」

　　兩人憑藉著嬌小身軀、蹲在草叢之後偷偷摸摸地行走接近禮堂，很快地他們聽見了沒關上的禮堂門內傳來沒聽過的放蕩聲響，還有幾道孩子們哭泣的聲音。

　　「未分化有這麼少嗎？」

　　戴著狐狸面具的男人踏出禮堂，詢問跟在他身後的Beta。後者翻閱著不知道從哪拿來的學生名冊，淡淡地說著「少了一個班級」。

　　「不只，禮堂內只有二十個未分化，算人數整整少了兩個班。」面具男氣沖沖地轉身又走回禮堂內，隱約能聽見他咆哮著要Beta逼問老師們學生的下落。像是正在遭受什麼虐待般、那些Omega的聲音喘息著表達難受，說著他們不曉得。

　　藍髮孩子與紅髮孩子互看一眼，同時朝著禮堂悄悄靠近，貼到了窗戶邊小心翼翼地張望著裡頭的狀況，僅止一眼、他們就愣在原地不知道如何是好。

　　他們看見了宛如地獄的景象。

　　未分化的孩子被幾個拿著槍的男人逼到角落，縮著小小的身子顫抖，禁不起嚇的幾個已經哭花了臉，較有膽量的孩子也嚇傻了，只能呆呆地看著禮堂中央、被男人們包圍住的老師們。

　　一個輪過一個，Omega放蕩的模樣並不是未分化的孩子所熟悉、所知曉的，畢竟課本沒有教，老師沒有說。只能看著老師們主動扭擺腰臀，黏膩的嗓音說著好舒服、還要，就算不曉得是怎麼回事，孩子們也察覺到自己被危險逼近。

　　腥鹹的味道甚至能傳出關緊的窗戶外頭，藍髮孩子覺得有些作嘔。

　　「那些人有槍，老師也都被抓到這了，還要救他們嗎？」

　　「救不了了……我們的力量太小。」

　　藍髮孩子牽著紅髮孩子慢慢地退回草叢後方，他的眼眶內有淚水，是自責自己幫不上困境中的那些人的淚水。紅髮孩子看不下去，拉起袖口抹掉那幾滴眼淚，拍了拍對方的背加油打氣。

　　「別哭，A0901聽從你的建議去了別區不是嗎？別區的老師一定會打電話請地上軍隊下來鎮壓，他們不會有事的，大家都可以得救，所以別哭，M1001。」

　　「嗯，你說的對，S0813。」

　　孩子們用力地握住彼此，沿著來路偷偷摸摸地回去，但就在快回到校舍的時候，藍髮孩子卻突然被人揪住後領舉了起來，他們這才發現還有人沒待在禮堂周邊。

　　是剛才見到的、戴著狐狸面具的男人。

　　「我認得你……名單上附註著有極大機會分化成優越Alpha的編號M1001，對吧？」面具男輕輕哼笑，手一甩就將藍髮孩子丟給身後的男人用繩子綁起來，然後朝向愣住的紅髮孩子伸出手。藍髮孩子用力地咬了男人一口讓他吃痛將自己摔到地上，還沒綁緊的繩子頓時鬆開，管不了身上痛得厲害，他用力站起、抓住紅髮孩子，想也不想地就直接拖著對方拔腿狂奔。

　　「快跑！S0813！」

　　兩人跑到了分隔學區的圍牆邊，藍髮孩子一腳踹開了牆上的小門，然後將紅髮孩子甩向門的另外一邊，來不及煞住的速度讓紅髮孩子狼狽地跌在地上。當藍髮孩子準備也越過小門的時候，他的衣服被捉住、硬生生地將他從門的另一邊又扯了回去。

　　紅髮孩子看見了面具男朝著藍髮孩子口中塞入了什麼東西，一直以來攜手相伴的朋友面露出痛苦的表情、抓著自己胸口發出痛苦的悶哼。

　　藍髮孩子覺得自己渾身發燙，像是從最深處開始被迫改變本質一般，被逼出的淚水模糊他的視線，在面具男身邊的Beta關上小門並栓上鐵鍊上鎖之前，他只來得及看見紅髮孩子急著從地上爬起奔向他的身影、還有他身後，編號A0901帶來的穿著軍裝的一支隊伍。

 

**幸好。**

**幸好他還救得了編號** **S0813** **，約定好要成為他伴侶的朋友。**

 

　　在門關上的瞬間，紅髮孩子看見了藍髮孩子嘴角掛上的笑靨。

　　當軍隊撬開小門，他跟編號A0901追著軍隊之後跑到他所說的禮堂時，除了被蹂躪到回不過神、還放蕩著想勾引軍隊的那些老師，還有角落幾名不知道為什麼被槍殺的未分化孩童以外，禮堂內就沒有其他人。

　　沒有Beta。沒有面具男。沒有編號M1001。

　　他就這樣失去了約定好要成為彼此伴侶的朋友。

　　「編號S0813，是嗎？」叼著菸、一身白襯衫牛仔褲，十足率性的休閒打扮，有著一頭猖狂紅髮的Alpha雙手插在褲袋內，不可一世地靠近紅髮孩子。

　　地下世界遭遇襲擊的事情，很快地就在地上流傳開來。被抓走的未分化不知去向，老師們被檢測出來遭到注射摻有Alpha信息素的強效毒品，再也沒辦法從發情期中脫離出來。算上他自己，還有A0901帶走的同學跟他和藍髮孩子碰上的八個人，本來有四十人的中學一區現在只剩下十九個未分化的孩子，對於種族而言可說是損失慘重。

　　也因此，剩下的十九名未分化，特例提前送回地上，現在看見的男人就是被特許下來挑選未分化孩子回去的Alpha。

　　迦具都玄示，這個人剛才是這麼自我介紹的。

　　「現在十三歲？」他點了點頭。

　　「我十七歲，四年前分化出的兩個優越Alpha中的一個。被抓走的M1001聽說有機會成為這四年間唯一能分化出的優越級Alpha？真是可惜了。」迦具都玄示呼出一口白而辛辣的煙霧，嗆得紅髮孩子咳個不停，他沒什麼誠意地道了歉，將煙蒂拈熄在一旁的樹幹上。

　　「——救得了嗎？」

　　「……如果你問的是被抓走的M1001，警方說會努力尋找。若你問的是那些老師們，很抱歉，他們就算懷孕也脫離不了發情期，注定要被安樂死。」看著紅髮孩子眼中死氣沉沉，迦具都玄示嘆了口氣，一屁股往孩子身邊的空位上落坐，「聽說你跟M1001有著伴侶約定？雖然很對不起你，但我想你看見M1001被餵食的東西是分化藥，就算他能回來他也不會是Alpha了。」

　　「忘了M1001吧，他不會再是你所熟悉的朋友了。」

　　說完，身旁的孩子安靜得讓迦具都玄示感到詭異。他側著腦袋偷看孩子的反應，後者低著頭，斗大的淚珠直接從眼眶滴落，一點一點地打濕了孩子褲管膝蓋處的布料，這讓迦具都玄示感到棘手——他並不擅長應付比自己小的生物，不論是小年紀還是小體型。

　　「……M1001……」

　　他聽見了孩子壓抑著的呼喚聲，幾經思考之後，他伸出手拍了拍紅髮孩子的後腦勺，最後牽起了他的手，領著他走向離開地下世界的通道，讓地上真實的陽光照耀。

 

　　那一天，編號S0813與編號M1001，永遠地消失在地下世界裡。

　　與約定一起埋葬。

 


	3. Bring You To Life_2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原創動畫【K】的二創作品  
> ABO 世界自設定  
> 主 CP：周防尊 x 宗像禮司  
> 副 CP：前赤青、出多、伏八
> 
> 內文有暴力、情色描述

 

02‧姬

 

**120** **人權協定第二條：**

**未分化孩童為求管理便利，於地下世界時一律使用編號代稱。唯有順利「畢業」之未分化可於送回地上後擁有名字，以「肄業」儀式離開地下世界之未分化，只能使用暱稱，以此做區分。**

 

　　「……來，尊、快起來。」溫柔的男嗓拉大了音量地呼喊著，手也不得閒地猛往門板上敲，企圖用最快的速度將門內的人給叫醒。

　　「尊，我是草薙、你醒了的話就說句話啊，尊！」

　　「噯、草薙哥，讓我來吧。」有著一頭淡金色短髮的男人拍了拍草薙出雲的手臂，嘻笑著招手要對方下樓去忙，自己則是敲門說著「King，我是十束，我要進去囉」然後連等也不等地直接扭開門把。

　　拉上窗簾、沒有開燈的室內就算外面陽光明媚也顯得陰暗，十束多多良看見男人坐在床邊，裸著精壯的上半身，低著頭、紅色的髮絲垂落遮去他大半視線，從瀏海後飄出的視線卻因為如此而更加懾人。他慶幸自己被別個Alpha標記了很久，所以不會受到眼前男人毫不隱藏的信息素影響而失去理智。

　　「King，太陽都曬屁股囉。」

　　「……十束。」

　　「是？」

　　十束多多良拉開窗簾，猛然衝進屋內的陽光強烈得讓周防尊瞇起眼睛，有一種倒回床上、將被子拉過腦袋的衝動。只是在他付諸行動之前，十束就已經先將床上的被子捲走了。

　　「我夢到了……」

　　「夢到？」

　　回過神的時間只用了一秒，十束多多良就意會到自家的王者在跟自己說些什麼。他摺好被子、蹲到了對方腳邊，手輕輕地搭上對方交疊在膝蓋上的手背，露出有些擔心的笑說道：「是King說過的那個孩子嗎？編號M1001？」

　　他點了點頭，深呼吸口氣抹了把臉。

　　「上一次King夢到M1001的時候，是五年前玄示先生來消息說找到那一年被抓走的未分化。」只是可惜大家都成了Omega，而且變成性交易場所內的眾人玩物，一旦Omega被過多的人標記過，就只能成為靠從事色情行業維生的人了，畢竟沒有人會想娶一個身上有著別人記號、象徵不潔的人為伴侶。

　　「這一次又夢到那個孩子，或許就是上帝在暗示King，你就快要找到他了呢。那麼King為什麼不高興呢？」

　　「我夢到、他被抓走的那個畫面。」

　　周防尊語氣略帶痛苦地說，聽得十束多多良好生心疼，伸出手將對方的腦袋壓進自己頸窩，安撫地摸著他的後腦勺。

　　十一年前發生的襲擊事件，地上的人們只知道有未分化被抓走，而中毒的Omega被安樂死、僅存多少未分化等等後續除了相關人員以外，就沒有人知道。他與草薙出雲幸運地在周防尊被迦具都玄示帶回迦具都家後一年來到他的身邊陪伴，相處了三年才聽聞對方敘說那段往事。

　　對於無力的孩子而言，那是噩夢。

　　「我只能記起他那時候的笑容，M1001長什麼樣，我都忘了。」

　　「不要緊的，不要緊的。你跟他是約定成為伴侶的人，若見到了彼此，你一定會發覺他就是你一直找著的M1001的，KING。」

　　「但現在這樣子對我而言可不是不要緊啊。」

　　十束多多良跟周防尊同時抬頭看向站在房門口的草薙出雲，對方叼著菸、一臉焦慮的樣子看著床邊的兩個人。自家的首領裸上身睡覺是習慣他知道，自家的伴侶在安慰別人的時候喜歡肢體接觸這件事情他也知道，他更清楚這兩個人不可能有一腿，但是像這樣碰在一起還是讓他看得很不順眼。

　　該死的Alpha競爭天性，唉。

　　「草薙哥擔心什麼呢，King的信息素影響不了我的。」十束多多良淘氣地笑著，離開周防身邊而撲蝶般踏進草薙出雲的懷抱，甜蜜蜜跟對方抱成一塊，「我是你的啊，都標記我六年了，還怕我外遇不成？」

　　「這是天性啊……」草薙出雲嘆了口氣，將身後揉著自己屁股的那雙手視為無物，帶著笑的眼看向床邊的男人。

　　「尊，大哥來了，說要跟你吃飯。」

　　「……去哪吃。」

　　「就在樓下吃，我煮的。」

　　草薙出雲將身上的人推開，咬著耳朵輕聲說道「晚上有你好看」之後將紅了臉的對方轉過身、推進房間，要他好好地將周防整裝打扮後才叮嚀著要他們動作快些，然後關門下樓。

　　十束多多良氣得蹬腳，抱怨著「剛剛才要我別跟King太親近，現在又把我推進King的房間」，看得周防尊忍不住微笑。看見對方難得露出笑容，讓十束多多良驚訝得什麼火氣都沒有了，恢復以往嘻嘻哈哈的模樣，打開了衣櫃給自家的王挑選行頭。

　　「你跟草薙處得很好。」

　　「這都是托King的福喔。」隨手抽了件白色襯衫跟西裝褲，十束多多良就像是哄小孩一般地讓周防套上衣服，壯碩的身材穿什麼都好看，渾身藏不住的Alpha氣息不知道讓外頭多少Beta臣服、讓多少Omega嚮往，「要不是有King，我跟草薙哥不會在一起的。」

　　「什麼意思？」

　　「就是我跟草薙哥都希望King也擁有幸福的意思。」

　　看見對方露出了保留的笑，周防也曉得自己沒辦法從對方口中問出正確答案，淡淡地哼了聲、率先跨步踏出臥室，十束多多良跟在後頭，看著對方寬厚的肩背慢慢地走著。

　　若不是聽聞了他失去藍髮孩子的故事，他跟草薙出雲恐怕還會一直處在曖昧，然後被各自的家族安排婚事，跟一個完全不認識的人結婚生子。因為故事中兩個孩子面臨分離太過突然，悲傷、無力與懊悔的情感濃烈得讓他們身歷其境，所以草薙出雲才會開口要他跟自己在一起，而他也才鼓起勇氣說出他願意。

　　說眼前的這個男人是讓他們在一起最大的原因，絕對不為過。

　　「尊哥好！」

　　「……尊先生，早安。」

　　迦具都家名下的高級飯店「赤色」，有個很特別的設計，一樓的大廳被一分為二，有道暗門可以通向與後方的大廳呈現鏡面裝潢的豪華大廳，這裡除了迦具都團隊中的幹部、周防尊的手下以外，並沒有其他人知道。半弧樓梯上去就是飯店的二樓，迦具都家的私人樓層。

　　看見周防跟十束從樓梯上走下，本來還坐在雙人沙發上緊貼手臂的橘髮少年跟灰髮少年站了起來、朝兩人彎腰鞠躬，一個朝氣十足一個有氣無力地打招呼。周防擺擺手算是回應，兩個少年就退開了雙人沙發的區域，將那一個人坐顯得有些大的沙發讓給了對方。

　　他的對面是一頭亂髮、卻一身西裝的紅髮男人。

　　「周防，你未免也睡得太晚。」

　　「睡到被屬下拖上車，連衣服都是在車內被硬換掉的人，沒資格批評我。」周防尊打了個大哈欠，翹著二郎腿、雙手搭在沙發扶手上，彷彿這飯店是他的地盤，而非他眼前這男人的一般。

　　「你今天來找我做什麼？」

　　「我操、你這小子長大了就十足不可愛。」

　　男人撥了撥額髮，露出一雙跟周防尊同樣銳利的金色眼睛。

　　要不是戶籍有證明，這兩個男人看起來還真像是只差了四歲的親生兄弟一般。草薙出雲一邊端出大盤炒飯，一邊心想著。

　　「玄示先生，請喝。這是1950年份的葡萄酒。」

　　「哦哦，多多良，這麼久沒見你是變得越來越有魅力了。」迦具都玄示一邊接過十束遞上的酒杯，空閒著的手毫不客氣往對方的腰臀一攬，將對方拉進自己身側，「跟著出雲過得上好日子嗎？不如來跟我吧，我是不會介意你被別個Alpha標記過的。」

　　「噗噗、玄示先生真愛開玩笑，您明明就對Omega沒有興趣。」

　　拍掉了迦具都玄示的手，十束多多良一個轉身落入草薙出雲的懷抱中，一點兒也不在意自己剛才被吃豆腐、笑得很開心地安撫著草薙出雲的情緒。大口嚼著自家大廚做的牛肉炒飯，一邊觀看眼前無聊的戲碼，接過橘髮男孩端來的草莓牛奶喝了一大口後，周防尊才冷漠地開口問迦具都玄示究竟來做什麼。

　　「我來問你究竟什麼時候才要挑一個Omega成家。」

　　話剛說完，迦具都玄示一點兒也不意外他的弟弟散發出來的氣勢瞬間變得沉重，連站在他旁邊的兩個少年都不自覺退開好幾步遠，本來在草薙懷中的十束也躲到了草薙身後。

　　優越的Alpha，光用一個視線就可以殺死Beta或Omega。

　　在場的Alpha只有三個人，優越級別的Alpha卻只有迦具都跟周防，儘管也是Alpha但等級還是不如兩人的草薙，光是站在那邊感受著優越Alpha無聲的對峙就覺得沉重，躲在他身後的Omega甚至已經快要呼吸不過來。

　　「都過了十一年，M1001不可能還活著。」

　　「他還活著。」

　　「就算活著也成了他人的玩物，你忘了五年前找回來的那些未分化？他們成了什麼樣子，滿身的圖騰，你認為你記憶中那個驕傲的孩子會願意讓你看見他那副模樣？如果是我早就去自殺了。」

　　「他不是你。」

　　「……頑固的死小鬼。」

　　週遭的對峙訊息又提高了一個級別，這下少年們也站不住身子、十束更是直接癱軟下去。草薙出雲趕緊招手要兩個少年將十束多多良帶離現場，自己則是屏著氣息，走到桌邊替兩人倒酒跟草莓牛奶。

　　「你究竟在執著什麼，尊。」

　　「我跟他有約定。」

　　「但他已經無法遵守成為Alpha的約定，他變成了Omega。」

　　「所以我成為了跟你一樣優越的Alpha。」周防尊站了起來，居高臨下看著自己的養兄長，將自己從那地獄帶出來的男人，「同樣身為優越Alpha，你無權指使我做任何事情，就算你是我大哥。」

　　說完，周防尊想也不想直接轉身離開內大廳，經過暗門去了正面大廳，留下氣得一臉嚴肅的迦具都玄示跟尷尬著不知說什麼好的草薙出雲面對面。

　　「玄示哥，請別在意尊說的。」

　　「傻了嗎你？身為哥哥怎麼可能不在意。」迦具都玄示抓亂一頭本來就不整齊的紅髮，一雙金眸收斂著符合他年紀氣息的穩重感，沒有方才面對周防尊時那樣的玩世不恭，「就算那個M1001找得回來，但能保證他沒瘋了嗎？沒變成別人的Omega？迦具都家的那些老頑固不會接受周防娶一個渾身都是圖騰的Omega的，他這條路會很難走。」

　　「但這是他想走的路。」

　　迦具都看著草薙出雲一臉認真地說，互望許久後他嘆了口氣，收起本來狂放著的攻擊訊息，這才讓草薙出雲鬆了口氣、躲在廚房的三個人也才終於能順暢呼吸。

　　「出雲，替我好好看著周防。」

　　「我知道，玄示哥。」

　　將迦具都玄示跟他身邊的隨從送回正面大廳後，少年跟十束多多良才敢走出廚房，後者小跑步到草薙出雲身邊、揪住他的袖管，有點擔憂地看著對方。

　　「草薙哥，要去找尊哥嗎？」

　　「不用，尊自己會冷靜下來的。」草薙出雲拍了拍兩個少年的腦袋，然後朝著十束多多良的額頭落下一吻，看見Alpha跟Omega恩愛的現場，灰髮的孩子直接伸出手遮住橘髮孩子的眼睛淡淡地說著「非禮勿視」，惹得橘髮孩子哇哇大叫。

　　因為，周防尊自己也清楚，這條路並不會太順遂的。

 

∴

 

　　人類的大腦會一直進行著記憶與遺忘的動作，但這對周防尊而言似乎並不通用，因為他一直在記憶，直到畫面都已鏤刻在大腦深處，無論如何都洗不掉抹不去，他也還是在記憶。

　　重複地想起與藍髮孩子曾有過的過往。

　　兩人的第一次見面，一言不合大打出手；一起為了被欺侮的孩子出頭，開始培養出合作的默契，發現彼此並不相似卻很相合；在那顆大樹下約定要成為彼此伴侶的稚氣對話，一直到分開彼此的那扇小門，滿地的鮮血、散不去的發情味道。

　　他忘不掉跟對方所擁有過的一切畫面，卻獨獨將對方的容顏給丟失了，只能想起對方尖削的下顎、跟那個笑起來像是新月一般的薄唇。

　　要多長久的時間與寂寞，才可以將一個人給逼瘋？

　　這個問題之於周防尊，差不多就是十一年的時間。

　　十一年前，當他邁入十三歲的尾聲時，地下世界遭受不明組織的襲擊，失去了大量優質的Omega跟未分化，當時被槍殺的未分化後來解剖得知，都是提早分化成為Alpha或是Beta的孩子，確認了組織的襲擊是為了將孩子Omega化。當天他就被領養成為迦具都家的養子、玄示的弟弟，隔一年認識了被迦具都安排到他身邊的草薙出雲和十束多多良，加上身邊有不少迦具都的Beta隨從，或許是因為各種氣息影響，讓周防尊的分化一直拖到了十六歲才開始。

　　只是眾人始料未及的是，周防尊竟然能成為優越的Alpha。

　　也是在他十六歲，周防尊成為了迦具都家的私兵團Homra首領，而迦具都玄示卸下了私兵團首領一職，成為迦具都家的當家。然後在三年後，迦具都玄示給周防尊帶來了新消息——找到了六年前被抓走的未分化們，只是大家全成為了滿身標記的Omega，注定一輩子靠賣身維生，而其中並沒有M1001。

　　「周防先生？」

　　一名身穿斗篷的男人疑惑地問，在確定自己沒有認錯人之後拉下斗篷、笑著靠近周防尊，一點兒也不害怕對方宛如刺蝟般的不爽氣息，從衣裳底下隱約可見的多數紋路就能猜出他的身分——不潔的Omega。

　　「周防先生，大白天的您坐在這裡曬太陽嗎？真是閒情逸致。」

　　「……啊——」

　　「我是海棠，十一年前被抓走的未分化之一，編號O1217，雖然我想您應該也不記得了。」

　　男人毫不在意地輕笑，從斗篷下伸出的蒼白手臂向周防尊遞上一瓶新的包裝水。他是周防尊在地下世界時的同屆同學，被抓走後跟其他人一樣吃下了強制分化藥，沒有成為優越的Omega就賣不出好價錢，被入侵者用很低的價錢賣給了色情場所，身上有著多數Alpha跟Beta的標記，成為了在發情期狀態中還能維持清醒的特殊體質。而他也是少數，在當時被救回來的未分化中，還保有十一年前片段記憶的人之一。

　　「你怎麼會在外面？」

　　「周防先生，今天是月底啊。」經過周防尊同意後，海棠朝著旁邊的空位坐下，「Homra的規矩，每個月的最後一天都是休息日，我們這些在您底下討生活的Omega也跟著放假一天，無人可管的您也才會在外面晃蕩，不是嗎？」

　　周防尊啊了聲。早上與自家養兄長的對話讓他氣上心頭，還真忘了今天是什麼日子，也難怪他離開的時候草薙出雲沒有攔住他。

　　「雖然草薙先生說過，我們離開Homra會很危險，但今天可是難得的月底，怎能像以前一樣待在宿舍內隨意度過一天？錯過姬的演唱就太可惜了呀。」

　　「姬？」

　　「是的，我們不曉得他的名字，所以我們都稱呼他為『姬』。是一個舉止非常優雅，歌聲美妙的Omega，Homra的Omega們都覺得姬的歌聲並不輸給周防先生您呢。」海棠捧著臉頰回想，臉上的幸福表情好似他又聽見了那絲綢般的天籟，「姬只在每個月的最後一天出現在Omega的聚會場，他說他是為了我們而來唱歌的，也只為我們而唱。」

　　「喔——」

　　「聽見姬的歌聲，不管什麼煩惱憂愁都會隨風散去，本來Homra的Omega們就不愛踏出房門，您曉得的……有那樣的過去。」說到傷心處，海棠忍不住低下頭，露出了有些抱歉的苦笑，因為他知道自己也說到了周防尊的痛處。

　　「但是現在大家都願意在這一天出門，就是因為姬的存在療癒了我們唷。周防先生等會兒要不要同我一塊兒去？說不定您煩心的事情也能煙消雲散。」

　　「……我哪裡看起來煩心？」

　　「直覺，從以前我的直覺就特別準，這大概是未分化的天賦吧。」

　　「……那個姬不是只為了Omega唱歌嗎？」

　　「所以要委屈周防先生躲在角落偷聽，而且不知道為什麼，今天我心神特別焦躁，好像有什麼不好的事情要發生了一樣。若周防先生願意陪我去，出了事情還可以保護我們，其實還是我在利用周防先生您，希望您別生我的氣。」

　　海棠吐了吐舌頭，拉起斗篷、從椅子上站起，微笑地看著周防尊等待他給自己回應。後者哼笑了聲，將雙手插進褲子口袋，說著「反正閒著沒事」，算是答應了海棠的邀請。

　　Omega的聚會場位處偏僻，並不為人所知。但身為庇祐Omega的Homra私兵團首領，周防尊受到Omega們極大禮遇。看見海棠領著周防尊前來，大家都幫著讓周防尊穿過小道、躲到了聚會場照不到燈光的角落，海棠甚至找來了一塊黑布給周防尊披著，讓他整個融入黑暗之中，若不靠近還真沒辦法發覺那裡躲了一個人。

　　隨著時間過去，聚會場的空地坐滿了Omega，有賣春的、為人妻子的，連白銀Omega都有好幾個。大家像是約好了一般整齊地落坐，然後看著牆邊一張從垃圾場撿來的破爛雕花木桌，上頭坑坑巴巴、被雨水露水弄得腐朽，卻讓燈光照耀成這聚會場內最美的一個角落。

　　一個將斗篷拉得老低，遮住了半張臉、僅只露出嘴巴的Omega慢慢地走到了桌邊，輕輕一蹬、坐上桌緣。

　　沒有伴奏，聚會場內只有這位Omega的歌聲，流暢的歌詞中宛如就自帶了旋律一般，在聚會場內輕快悠揚。那是一首讚美歌，歌頌著上帝耶和華的美好，但對被Alpha跟Beta作為財產佔據的Omega而言，是否真的有神存在已經不重要。

　　對他們而言，神不會讓他們過得更好，因為神早已不垂憐。

　　歌頌完與上帝同在的美好後，Omega換了個落寞的語氣，唱起了另外一首讚美歌，惹得聆聽著的Omega們啜泣、低聲地與他合唱，聚會場瞬間變得莊嚴肅穆。

 

**「** **Abide with me, fast falls the eventide. The darkness deepens. Lord, with me abide. When other helpers fail and comforts flee. Help of the helpless, abide with me.** **」**

**〈與我同住吧，夕陽西沉迅速。黑暗漸深，求主與我同住。安慰消逝，且無何人能助。無助之助，求你與我同住吧。〉**

 

　　砰一聲。

　　聚會場的大門被人應聲踹開，Omega們驚恐地轉頭看去，那是幾個拿著武器的低階Alpha跟Beta。入侵者露出冷笑，逼近慌忙站起擠成一團的Omega們，有人鳴槍威嚇、咆哮著要Omega通通不准動不准逃，但受到驚嚇的Omega還是放聲尖叫，幾個外圍的Omega甚至有了逃亡的動作。

　　入侵者抓住了那幾個逃亡的Omega，毫不憐香惜玉直接一拳就往他們的臉上揍，脆弱的身體經不起暴力，很快地聚會場的地板開始有血珠子滴落，綻放出艷麗紅花。

　　而木桌邊上的Omega絲毫不受影響，仍然唱著他的讚美歌。

 

**「** **Swift to its close ebbs out life’s little day. Earth’s joys grow dim, its glories pass away. Change and decay in all around I see.** **」**

**〈人生短日，轉瞬就已入暮。地樂燈殘，世榮花謝草枯。四境所見，盡是變遷朽腐。〉**

 

　　周防尊看見木桌邊的Omega藏在斗篷下的手動了動，他聽見了槍枝上膛的聲音，Omega全擠在一起、聚在他身邊像是想要求得他的庇祐。然後一聲槍響，離木桌最近的一名Beta額心出現一個小小的凹洞，Beta連發出疑惑都做不到，兩眼一翻、身軀癱軟，本來被他抓著施加暴力的Omega愣了兩秒，揪緊沾上飛濺鮮血的斗篷，嘶聲力竭地尖叫。

　　不是他、不是他，這名Beta不是他殺害的。他哭號著，比起欺侮自己的敵人死亡的驚懼，Omega更害怕的是國家王法的制裁——殺害比自己上等的種族，是絕對死罪，尤其針對Omega。

　　但除了看見、聽見的周防尊，還有開槍的那名Omega以外，又有誰能替他作證，殺害Beta的不是他？其餘的入侵者發現同伴被殺，立刻就認定了兇手是哭號的那名Omega，衝上前企圖要抓住他一陣好打。

 

**「** **Thou who changest not, abide with me.** **」**

**〈你、不變者，求來與我同住。〉**

 

　　周防尊咬牙，顧不得攔著他的海棠的勸阻，甩開黑布就要衝出去。

　　眼角餘光閃過一個反射燈光的物體，他直覺伸出手抓住。那是把黑色的CZ-75半自動手槍，卸出彈匣一看，裡頭十五發子彈僅僅少了一發。周防尊看見木桌邊的Omega正望向自己，就算他仍不知道那名Omega眼睛的顏色。而他更肯定剛才射入Beta額頭內的子彈是他所擊發，一發就奪去一人的性命。

　　「周、周防先生，您手上什麼時候拿了槍……」

　　沒打算對身邊的Omega多作解釋，周防尊抽出外套內的終端機扔給了海棠，淡淡地說「打給草薙，告訴他來這裡的路」後，他抬起手、連瞄準的時間都沒有便朝著人群的方向擊發一槍。

　　那枚子彈穿過了朝著被污賴了罪名的Omega伸出的Beta的手掌心，痛得讓Beta立刻收回手，他身邊的其餘Alpha跟Beta也停止了朝Omega逼近的動作，轉頭看向黑暗之中的周防尊。

 

**「** **Come not in terrors, as the King of kings.** **」**

**〈莫帶威嚴，有如王中之王。〉**

 

　　那名Omega仍舊在唱著歌。

　　彷彿這場混亂與他毫無相關。

　　「嘿，在地下世界的時候老師沒教嗎？法律禁止對Omega施暴，只要他們沒有違法。」甩了甩握著槍的手臂，周防尊接過海棠遞回來的終端，然後要他去到他的朋友身邊，將大家聚集去角落，躲到足以保護他們安全的東西之後。

　　「……你不是Omega。」

　　「是Alpha？還是Beta。」

　　聽見入侵者的提問，周防尊挑了挑眉，思索了一會兒後才反應過來。為了混進聚會場聽Omega唱歌，他收斂起自己的氣息，讓Omega無法判斷他的二次性別，本來判斷力就不如Omega的Alpha跟Beta就更不用說了。面對此時的周防尊，他們無從曉得眼前的人是比自己還要高級太多太多的優越Alpha。

 

**「** **But kind and good, with healing in The wings. Tears for all word, a heart for every plea.** **」**

**〈只帶慈良，並你施醫翅膀。淚來洗憂，心來聽我求訴。〉**

 

　　「我是哪一種，對你們而言重要嗎？」

　　他笑，笑得令入侵者發毛。

　　「反正你們終歸要死。」

 

**「** **Come, Friend of sinners, thus abide with me.** **」**

**〈來、罪人友，如此與我同住。〉**

 

　　除了唱著歌的Omega外，其他Omega全將桌子倒放、縮起身體躲在桌子後方，或者是樑柱的後頭。他們看不見周防尊怎麼用手中的槍毀了哪個Alpha的手腕，爆了哪個Beta的頭，這一切只有不躲也不逃、翹著雙腿坐在腐朽桌上的歌者得以看見。

　　淨化人心的歌聲在一片槍響中格外突兀，置身事外的清亮嗓音讓幾個入侵者惱火，射不中左躲右閃的周防尊、他們索性將槍口轉向對準了坐在桌邊躲也不躲的歌者，拇指拉下板機的同時握著槍的手指被人一槍射斷，握不住手槍也傷害不了燈光下的那人。

　　周防尊朝歌者驕傲一笑，但後者卻理也不理。

　　這下被惹惱的不只入侵者，還有一個周防尊。

 

**「** **I need Thy presence every passing hour. What but Thy grace can foil the tempter’s power** **？** **Who like Thyself my guide and stay can be** **？** **Through cloud and sunshine, abide with me.** **」**

**〈你的同在，時時我都需要。除你恩典，何能使魔敗逃？有誰像你，將我引導扶助？或陰或晴，求你與我同住。〉**

 

　　聚會場的窗戶被人踹破。

　　有著橘色頭髮的孩子首當其衝、護著腦袋破窗而入，一個翻滾安然著地，正巧就停在周防尊的身旁。維持著單膝點地的姿勢，他抽出掛在腰後槍套內的兩把64式手槍，兩手交互擊發子彈。尾隨著他破窗而入的幾名青年翻滾後穩穩站在少年與周防尊身後，登場氣勢威猛驚人，將入侵者嚇得不敢逼近跟攻擊，往闖進入口爭相逃出。

 

**「** **I fear no foe, with Thee at hand to bless. Ills have no weight, and tears no bitterness.** **」**

**〈有你賜福，我就不怕敵凶。病而不苦，流淚也不酸痛。〉**

 

　　首先逃出的入侵者被人絆倒，狼狽地跌在地上，後頭跟著的人們來不及閃，不是踩過前頭的人、就是跟著被絆倒疊了上去。

　　草薙出雲身邊跟著十束多多良，還有總是跟在橘髮孩子身邊的那名灰髮少年，三人皮笑肉不笑地站在那群入侵者們的跟前，十束好聽的聲音輕輕地說——你們、好。

 

**「** **Where is death’s sting** **？** **Where, grave, thy victory** **？** **I triumph still, if Thou abide with me.** **」**

**〈什麼毒鉤？什麼死亡、墳墓？我都勝過，若你與我同住。〉**

 

　　除了被自己跟橘髮少年射斷了腳筋逃不了的入侵者外，其他的全給守在外頭的Homra成員一網打盡。灰髮少年跟橘髮少年像在拖垃圾一般將受傷的入侵者扔在一起後才一塊兒綁起來，草薙出雲彈去蓄積起來的香菸灰燼，踏進屋內他才發現，這裡是Omega的聚會場。

　　連自家的Omega伴侶都不曾告訴自己的地方，周防尊卻在這裡。

　　「尊，這是怎麼回事？」

　　「哎呀……King是讓Homra的Omega們帶過來的吧。」十束多多良指了指悄悄探頭的那些躲起來的Omega，招手示意大家已經安全，可以出來了。

　　周防尊將手中Omega扔過來的手槍拋給草薙出雲，沒有回答自家人的問題，他徑直朝著木桌的方向過去。被非Omega的人靠近卻沒有其他Omega都會有的畏懼反應，甚至連剛才那陣混亂，他都像是旁觀者一般悠哉坐著歌唱，這令周防尊不解。

　　他一把抓住歌者的手，從斗篷下扯出。

　　纖細但結實的手臂，上頭沒有一絲傷疤，白皙的不可思議。更重要的是，他既沒有不潔的Omega會有的多數標記，也沒有白銀Omega都會烙印在手腕上的刺青。這是個乾淨的Omega，散發著沒有被任何人佔有過的清新香氣，身為Alpha的周防尊卻在如此近的距離才嗅到那股氣味。

　　「你跟其他Omega不一樣。」

　　「不，我一樣地害怕，只是我將本分放在恐懼之前。」

　　周防尊拉下對方斗篷的帽子，藍色的頭髮在燈光照耀下一瞬間竟美得像是最高級的藍寶石，那雙葡萄色瞳孔映照出他的樣子，卻不是很茍同地看了看粗魯抓著他手腕的那隻屬於Alpha的手。

　　「你殺了那名Beta。」他低聲說。

　　「槍在您手上，尊貴的Alpha。」他低聲答。

　　聽見對方這麼說，他這下才發覺歌者將槍丟給自己的主因並不是要他出面拯救所有Omega，而是為了將罪名扣到他頭上，比起Omega、優越的Alpha以維護之名殺害低於自己的Alpha跟Beta可以不被問罪，有這樣的決定合乎常情。

　　但是有一種被利用了的感覺，周防尊就是覺得很不爽。

　　心頭上不知為何，麻麻癢癢的。

　　「你很會唱歌？」

　　「我只為Omega而唱。」

　　「無所謂。」說完，周防尊將歌者拉下木桌，轉身就要拖著他朝草薙出雲的方向走。歌者緊張地煞住自己腳步，詢問周防尊到底有什麼意圖，後者只是高傲地哼笑了聲，說著：「有本事利用我，就用你自己償還利用我的代價。」

　　「我不為其他人唱歌。」

　　「我讓你只為Omega而唱。」周防尊答的乾脆，讓歌者突然間不知怎麼反應才好。他撥撥對方有些凌亂的藍髮，問：「告訴我你的名字，這是Alpha對一個Omega的命令。」

　　「……我沒有名字。」他挺直背脊，一雙眼睛清澈不帶波瀾地回答著周防尊的問題。

 

　　「我未能從地下畢業，所以請您跟其他人一樣，稱呼我——姬。」

 


	4. Bring You To Life_3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原創動畫【K】的二創作品  
> ABO 世界自設定  
> 主 CP：周防尊 x 宗像禮司  
> 副 CP：前赤青、出多、伏八
> 
> 內文有暴力、情色描述

 

03‧Homra

 

**120** **人權協定第三條：**

**因沒有定期服用抑制劑而被強行佔有身軀的** **Omega** **除外，** **Omega** **享有人身與性行為自主權，不得對其施行任何一種暴力，禁止販賣** **Omega** **，開設** **Omega** **賣春場所亦需經過政府許可跟認證。**

 

　　他是歌者，頌唱上帝的榮華，但他憎惡神。

　　上帝並未在自己墮入地獄的時候對他伸出憐愛的手、在他面臨命運殘酷轉折的時候，沒有派遣天使前來拯救。這麼長久時間以來，將他從地獄拯救出來的不是彩玻璃上的天使與神，而是那一名有著飽滿稻穗般美麗茶髮的男人。

　　——你的名字叫做，宗像禮司。

 

　　那個男人才是他的上帝，給了他名字，對他伸出援手。他曾經對他的神發誓過不會說謊，但此時為了他的神，他卻不得不說謊。

　　神哪，請原諒我失約了的過錯。

 

　　「姬？」

　　「是的，聚會場上所有Omega都如此稱呼我，因為我並沒有可以告訴您的名字。」沒有可以讓你知道的名字。宗像禮司在心上說出真正的答案，推開緊抓著自己手腕的帶著粗繭的手，他退開一步、拉開與周防尊之間的距離。

　　「你在被取名為姬之前的稱呼是什麼？」

　　「……歌者。」

　　「那我就叫你歌者。」周防尊答的飛快，理所當然地朝著對方跨出一步，伸出手一把抓住對方明顯想閃躲的手臂，露出了稚氣、得逞的笑容，「從今天開始，你是Homra的歌者，受我庇護的Omega。」

　　「閣下，我說過了，我只為了Omega唱歌。」

　　「我沒說你的工作是唱歌。」他抓著宗像禮司的手肘，憑藉著Alpha天生勝過Omega的力氣不讓他掙扎逃脫，轉過頭將安撫Omega情緒的十束多多良叫來身邊，一點也不憐香惜玉地把宗像禮司甩進他的懷裡，差點讓十束抱著對方一起向後跌到地上去。

　　「十束，帶他回去。」

　　「……等等，King？」

　　不等十束多多良向自己提問，周防尊扭頭走到草薙出雲的身邊，討論起剛才被他們制服的這些入侵者該怎麼處理。眼見自家的王決定得乾脆、不容他拒絕，十束多多良只能嘆口氣，彈個手指召喚橘髮少年跟灰髮少年，然後被橘髮少年抱怨著「我不是狗別那樣叫我過來！」。

　　「我是十束，十束多多良。這一位橘頭髮的孩子叫做八田美咲，另外一位叫做伏見猿比古，他們都是Homra裡面能力數一數二的，有他們陪著絕～對安全，我該怎麼稱呼你呢？」十束多多良牽起宗像禮司的手，一邊讚嘆著對方的皮膚光滑細緻一邊提問，語氣熱絡得好像兩人是認識許久的朋友，無話不談一樣。

　　「……Omega稱呼我為姬，不過那位尊貴的Alpha說他要稱呼我歌者，因為我之前都靠唱歌維生。」或許是因為彼此都是Omega，剛才被周防尊捉住手腕就讓他很想奪回手的自主權，全身都呼喊著不想讓周防尊觸碰自己，可是現在被十束牽著手，他卻沒有一點反感的感覺，這讓他對十束的戒心減少了一些。

　　「既然King要叫你歌者，那麼我們也都叫你歌者。」

　　「十束哥，真的要帶他回去？我們根本不知道他的來歷，說不定他是哪個組織派來潛入Homra當間諜的耶！」八田美咲將雙手環在腦後，想到什麼說什麼地表達自己的疑惑，站在他身邊的伏見猿比古點了點頭不吭一聲。十束多多良苦笑，聳聳肩膀雙手一攤，表示老大的決定他也莫可奈何。

　　「你們真的要帶我回去？如同八田君所說，我來路不明。」

　　「這是King的命令，不是我們的意志可以左右的。」

　　他轉頭要八田跟伏見先去將車騎過來，看著兩個孩子跑出屋外後，悠哉悠哉地替宗像禮司拉上斗篷帽子、遮住他好看的五官，還彎腰替他將斗篷拍乾淨後才將人牽著走到屋外，走到八田美咲開來的子母摩托車邊。伏見猿比古坐在車後座，空著的子車很明顯就是要讓給略纖瘦的兩個人的位置。

　　「這不是伏見君的車嗎？」

　　「Misaki的車昨天送修了。」搶在八田美咲解釋之前，伏見猿比古將兩頂安全帽遞給十束，一邊回答。這樣搶快的舉動讓八田美咲嘟囔，碎碎念著「車發不動又不是我的錯」之類的埋怨，十束打著哈哈安慰他，說「反正現在車還是你在騎」，然後牽著宗像禮司坐進空間恰好塞進他們兩個的子車座位內。

　　確定兩人都坐穩之後，伏見拍了拍八田的大腿，示意他出發。

　　抄了點捷徑將車騎上大街，年少輕狂的孩子騎車的速度就像是不要命一般，幾個拐彎很快地就遠離了聚會場，來到一間高樓層的豪華飯店外。十束牽著宗像下車，伏見叮嚀了八田幾句停車的位置後，遊魂般走到了十束的身邊護衛。

　　宗像禮司知道自己仍舊不受歡迎，因為孩子的視線冷漠地鎖定在自己身上，好像只要他輕舉妄動、孩子藏在袖管內的匕首就會射進他的咽喉。十束多多良一開始所說的那句「絕對安全」說的應該是他自己的生命安全，而不是兩個Omega在外頭的安全吧。

　　「對不起啊，伏見君的眼神很可怕吧。」

　　「沒關係，畢竟你是首領的妻子，這樣謹慎護衛你是應該的。」

　　聽見宗像禮司的回話，十束多多良呀咧了聲，卻不急著解開對方的誤會。沒鬆開牽著對方的手，他像是帶領著旅遊團一般地指著眼前的豪華飯店介紹起來，只差手中沒拿著一支「Homra一日旅遊團」的三角旗子揮舞。

 

　　「這裡是迦具都集團名下的飯店『赤色』，進來之後往這裡，掀起這條簾幕，就是往地下酒吧Homra……我們的本營的入口。」

　　伏見猿比古掀起角落酒紅色垂地長簾，露出後方遮掩住的彩磚玻璃門，推開門讓兩人先踏上直通往下的階梯，台階角落都安置了小燈泡避免踩空，看起來就像是星子引導著前路一樣。

　　到了地下室，掀開紗簾後看見的是不輸一樓飯店大廳的寬敞空間。

　　深褐色長條高級沙發組合成幾個開放式的隔間，包圍著中間那處圓形的高台，不管是哪個座位都可以將舞台上看得清清楚楚。沿著牆面還有幾間用玻璃牆隔出來的隱蔽房間，玻璃看似黑色，但十束說那是從內側可以看見房間外的特殊玻璃，天花板上也有幾間小隔間，房間地板也是相同的玻璃打造，可以讓人在房間內從高處俯視酒吧每一個角落。

　　「天花板的房間可是很搶手的，聽說不少人喜歡在上面做愛。」

　　「……做愛？」

　　「Homra是經過許可的賣淫場所喔。」十束多多良輕笑，領著宗像禮司走到酒吧角落、懸掛著「私人通道」的門邊，推開後是一條徑直朝上的階梯，走上去又是一片光明。

　　「這裡是大廳的後方，那邊那個異色磁磚就是暗門，不過可以從暗門通行的只有迦具都老闆跟Homra的首領，就是你剛剛看見的Alpha。然後那個弧形樓梯上去是飯店二樓，是私人樓層喔，受Homra管轄保護的Omega都住在二樓角落的房間。」

　　「……Homra的Omega，全是不潔的Omega？」

　　十束多多良聽出宗像禮司語氣中的遲疑，搔了搔臉頰，說了句「不全都是」，然後將人牽著到了二樓角落、Omega房間區域，跟留守的成員打了聲招呼後就帶著宗像禮司和伏見猿比古直奔公用澡堂。

　　「歌者先在這邊將自己洗乾淨吧，伏見君會陪著你，有事情可以叫他。」他拍了拍一臉厭煩的孩子的肩膀，嘻笑說道：「等會兒我會讓八田君帶衣服過來，換好後把歌者帶去King的房間喔！」

　　說完，十束一溜煙地跑了出去，不給另外兩人挽留的餘地。

　　「竟然將Beta留下，十束先生到底在想什麼……」

　　「Homra的成員都被禁止對Omega出手，除非兩人真心相愛，還要經過十束哥的鑑定。」伏見猿比古關上了澡堂的門，悄悄上鎖，從門邊的櫃子抽出一條乾淨的毛巾遞給宗像禮司，努努下顎示意他旁邊有清洗身體的洗潔劑。

　　「所以請不用擔心我會逾越，宗像少爺。」

　　看見對方瞪大了眼，斗篷下的手摸索起腰間的短刀，他嘆了口氣。

　　「那一位沒跟你說過我的存在嗎？」撩起左耳邊的髮絲，伏見露出耳垂上的字母耳環。瞇著眼看見那枚亮晃晃的「YM」的銀色耳釘，他想起了在離開『神』身邊時，『神』所告訴他的話。

 

　　『那裡有我的眼線，左耳上戴著一枚YM字母的耳針。』

　　『他是護衛隊第二小隊長，你從未見過的那一位。』

 

　　確認了眼前是自己的人後，宗像禮司放鬆下來，朝著對方微微一笑，一邊脫下衣服一邊說道：「我還以為眼線都是很低調的呢，伏見君竟然做到了Homra的幹部？不怕被發現的時候會被追殺嗎？」

　　「我並沒說我是你那一邊的人。」

　　伏見猿比古站在門邊的簾幕後方，避開視線不看宗像禮司洗澡的畫面，以杜絕一切可能因為本能而被Omega勾起的慾望，腦子裡面能閃過的只有那顆鮮豔的橘色腦袋。聽見伏見說的話，宗像禮司只是淡淡地哦了聲，踏入水池的咕嚕聲響環繞整間澡堂。

　　「我所做的一切都只是為了我最重視的那個人，加入Homra成為那一位的眼線純屬巧合，並非代表我就對那一位忠心不貳。依照那一位的願望，我會保護、包庇你，但若你有了傷害我所重視的人的舉動，二話不說——我會殺了你。」

　　「呵，好可怕呢，伏見君。」

　　咕通一聲，宗像禮司整個潛入水面之下，墨藍色的長髮在水面上飄過宛如勾引窺視者的那雙人魚之手，只可惜現在在場的窺視者背對著他，看不見那飄搖的誘惑線條。浮出水面呼吸，他抹了抹臉上的水珠、踏出水池，用伏見剛才遞給自己的毛巾擦拭乾淨，正思考著該不該穿回滿是髒污的衣服時，澡堂的門被人敲響，八田的聲音在門外呼喚著伏見的名字。

　　「幹什麼鎖門啊，猴子。」

　　「Misaki不習慣應付Omega吧，因為你是個童貞。」

　　僅只將門開了個縫，讓外面的人把衣服遞進來，門外的少年又一次被惹惱，氣得跺腳咆哮，伏見輕笑了聲、要他在門外等著，然後關上門，一轉身就碰上走到自己身後嗅聞氣味的男人。

　　「宗……歌者，你太近了。」想起門外還有個耳朵靈敏的人，伏見硬是將稱呼給改口，用眼神示意自己的不滿。

　　「伏見君重視的人，就是八田君嗎？」

　　他悄聲說，然後抽過伏見手上的衣服套上，白襯衫牛仔褲、很簡單的款式讓他以為這是十束多多良自己的衣服，但上面飄出的氣味卻讓他備感壓力——這是Alpha的衣服。他慶幸自己並不是容易被Alpha的信息影響的體質，讓他就算被那個男人的氣味圍繞全身，也還是可以保持理智，臉上的笑容絲毫沒有垮台。

　　伏見猿比古拉過一旁的椅子要他坐下，然後主動替他擦拭長髮，從旁邊摸出吹風機一綹一綹地細細吹乾。

　　「在Homra內，你最該防範的不只尊先生，還有十束哥。」

　　「為什麼？我以為我該注意的是那兩位Alpha。」

　　「……十束哥很會看人跟聽話，和他說話也要小心，否則他不會擔任確定成員與Omega是否真心相愛的裁判。你已經開始受到十束哥的測試，這套尊先生的衣服就是關卡。」

　　宗像禮司擺擺有些寬鬆的袖管，點了點頭，說他知道。

　　好不容易將頭髮吹乾後，伏見從口袋摸出了繩圈，替宗像將長髮紮綁起來省得礙事，千交代萬叮嚀要宗像別隨便引誘八田後他才不甘不願開門，跟八田一前一後地帶領宗像走往Alpha的房間。

　　走回了弧形樓梯旁，宗像禮司有些訝異私兵團長的房間竟然不是盡頭的獨房，而是正對著樓梯口、不論有誰經過都會有聲響干擾安寧的房間。八田回頭確定身後兩人都有跟上，才抬起手往門板上敲了兩下，應聲的卻是十束多多良的聲音。

　　「八田君、伏見君，避一避。」

　　「好咧。」回應了十束之後，八田扭轉門把，推開房門，努努下顎要宗像禮司自己進去。

　　映入眼簾的是一間以紅色為基底，裝潢高雅氣派的客廳，正對著房門的一張單人沙發上、紅髮的王者大張雙腿狂野坐著，在他身旁的雙人沙發上，金髮紳士正攬著奶茶色髮絲的男人的肩膀坐著。

　　身後的門砰一聲被關上，他曉得這是十束給他的第二個關卡。

　　房間內滿溢的全是Alpha的信息素，濃郁、刺鼻得讓人作嘔，強硬地從鼻腔竄入到四肢百骸，那並不是威嚇的信息，帶著誘惑、挑逗與吸引，若不是他體質特殊，恐怕進到房間的第一秒就被信息素勾引而進入發情期。Omega天生本能讓他知道這氣味是屬於眼前紅髮男人的，旁邊金髮紳士的氣味卻薄淡得可以，而他身邊的Omega一臉輕鬆自在，絲毫沒有被紅髮男人散發出來的信息影響的跡象。

　　氣味濃得他有種呼吸不到空氣的錯覺。

　　恍惚之間他懂了眼前三個人的關係。

　　「告訴我你的名字。」

　　「……我沒有名字。」周防尊的提問一出來，宗像禮司就理解了十束的企圖。面對Alpha的信息素，正常Omega一下子就會遭受控制，只可惜他並非正常的Omega，意識沒能受到周防尊的操控，依舊可以維持他的謊言。

　　「真的沒有？」

　　「未能從地下畢業的我，何來名字告訴尊貴的您？」

　　宗像禮司雙眼朦朧、必恭必敬說出的答案卻還是跟清醒時沒有差別，周防尊側過頭瞥了眼十束多多良，後者凝視宗像禮司許久後才對著周防尊點頭微笑，然後身子一晃從沙發上蹬起、幾個小跑到了對方身邊。

　　配合自家智囊搞一齣無聊的試探戲碼似乎讓周防尊很不耐煩，壓抑下信息素後他從桌邊抽出根煙往嘴裡塞，草薙出雲則是起身打開窗戶，讓新鮮空氣吹散滿房間的Alpha信息。難以呼吸的感覺消失後，宗像禮司雙腿一軟直接癱倒，所幸被跑向他的十束多多良攙扶住，兩個Omega相視一笑，笑得兩個Alpha摸不著頭緒。

　　「歌者的忍耐力真高，我沒見過有人面對King卻能不發情的呢。」

　　宗像禮司輕笑。身後的門被打開又關閉，本來站在門外的兩個孩子踏了進來，從旁邊拉了張單人沙發到宗像身後，讓十束扶著他坐下，才跑到雙人沙發後方的板凳邊坐下。

　　「我很抱歉這樣試探你，歌者。」

　　「請不用在意，十束先生，這是您份內的工作。」用笑容安撫下十束愧疚的心情後，宗像禮司端坐在位置上，雙手交疊置於腿上，坐姿優雅完美得彷彿他才是大財團之子、身出名門，毫不客氣直視著周防尊問道：「請問我通過了Homra的試驗了嗎？尊貴的Alpha。」

　　「啊——非常完美。」

　　「歡迎加入Homra，歌者。」邊說，十束一邊往宗像禮司的左手腕勾上一條銀鏈，鏈子繫著一塊小小的銀牌，上面寫著Homra還有一枚紅寶石鑲嵌出的小火焰造型，看起來樸素卻又獨特，「這是成員才有的證明，現在它屬於你了，歌者。」

　　跟十束道了聲謝後，宗像低頭撫摸了一會兒銀鏈。

　　紅色的火，總會讓他想起很久以前的一個人。

　　「除了節慶、每個月最後一天以外，沒有公休日。所有人照著安排輪流休假，每個月初都是幹部上台唱歌的日子，其他時候是外駐樂團或是其他團體的表演。」草薙出雲從身後抽出一張寫著休假日的月表，朝後一扔丟給了伏見猿比古，後者悶著臉走過去交給了宗像。月表上面娟秀字跡寫著「歌者」兩個字，看來是十束多多良替他決定的班表。

　　「Homra之下的Omega跟Beta都是服務生，但是來買一夜春宵的客人只能對不潔的Omega出手，交易必須兩造相願，違反規定會受到懲罰並且再也踏不進這個城市。」

　　十束接著補充道，蹲在宗像的腳邊、捧著他的雙手說著。

　　「歌者，我向你保證，Homra絕對沒有強迫Omega賣春。受到我們保護的Omega都是有苦衷才淪為不潔，在King的羽翼下，不願意賣春的Omega就是這間飯店的清潔人員，我們絕不會強迫Omega做他們不願意的事情，請相信我們。」

　　「……為什麼要跟我解釋呢，我並沒有偉大到可以斥責你們。」

　　「歌者在替那些命運坎坷的Omega而難過，不是嗎？」十束淺笑、從地上站起，手掌比劃過自己跟身邊幾個男人身上，「重新自我介紹，我是私兵團Homra的公關十束，這兩個孩子是先鋒隊長八田和伏見，這一位是副團長兼酒吧老闆草薙，最後這位是我們的團長周防。」

　　看了眼宛如沉睡中的獅子般打著盹，卻又不失威嚇感的男人，宗像禮司半斂眼簾，眼珠子掃過在場所有人一眼，然後微笑。

　　笑得純潔善良且無害。

　　「我不賣身，亦不賣唱，那麼我的工作就是負責清潔打掃？」

　　「啊？誰決定的。」

　　聽見宗像禮司的話，周防尊像是冬眠的野獸被春雷驚醒一般，身子大幅度晃了下清醒過來。深沉濃郁的紅色視線掃過旁邊的四個男人，草薙出雲聳聳肩膀、十束多多良拼死命擺手否認、兩個孩子四目相對一臉莫名其妙的模樣，讓他只能將火苗投射到自說自話的男人身上。

　　「哦呀，難道不是嗎？」

　　「歌者跟其他人不一樣，不是自己投靠Homra，而是King帶回來的，所以你的工作就是陪在King的身邊喔。」宗像禮司皺起眉頭，忽略八田悄聲說著羨慕跟十束臉上那過於燦爛的笑靨，看著一臉得意笑容的周防尊，他突然覺得腦子內有點疼，有點想揍人。

　　這樣的心情，似乎很久沒有過了。

　　「我說過了，有本事利用我，就用你自己償還利用我的代價。」

　　椅子上的王者露出勝券在握的笑，舌尖舔過嘴角，宛如草原上的猛獸鎖定了獵物一般，蓄勢待發地看著宗像禮司。後者感覺到了男人的挑釁，卻不覺得害怕，反而被挑起了什麼意圖反擊的念頭。

　　這是一場遊戲。

　　他同樣蓄勢待發。

 

∴

 

　　「歌者的房間是這間，King要求讓你住在單人房。」

　　插入鑰匙扭開門把，十束多多良推開一間看起來很久沒人使用的臥房，裡頭有床有衣櫃有桌子，除了空間略小以外倒是五臟盡全，而且頗為舒適。

　　「其他Omega都是住在四人房，隔壁那幾間都是，這裡我剛剛已經請人打掃過，沒什麼灰塵的。」

　　「勞煩你了。」

　　十束用一個微笑回應宗像禮司的道謝，將鑰匙交給宗像之後拍拍伏見的肩膀，說「伏見君會幫你整理房間，他有潔癖」之後就離開，二度將Beta與Omega留下獨處。

　　「伏見君，這代表我得到Homra的信任了嗎？」

　　「……應該一半一半吧。你的演技真好，面對尊先生的信息素壓力竟然還能不受控制，是因為你已經被那一位長期標記了嗎？」伏見猿比古推開窗戶，讓新鮮空氣吹進久未開啟過的房間內，然後拿起一旁準備好的水桶與抹布開始到處擦拭。

　　「嗯？我並沒有被任何人標記喔。」

　　「果然如……咦？」伏見猿比古瞪大眼看著悠哉整理床鋪的男人，對他剛才的回覆不敢置信。被對方誇張的反應逗笑，宗像禮司沒打算隱藏有些失禮的嘲笑弧度，拉了拉衣領做出隨時可以寬衣的動作。

　　「不信的話，要不要我現在脫光讓你檢查呢？我身上可沒有任何一個地方有圖騰的唷。」

　　「……用、不著。」

　　領口處蒼白鎖骨有種勾人心魂的性感，伏見猿比古咬牙切齒地回話，努力扭轉腦袋讓視線從宗像禮司身上移開，深呼吸強壓下體內被引出的本能以便維持思考清晰。

　　「既然你沒有被標記，尊先生的信息素怎麼還能對你沒有影響？」

　　「因為一些緣故，我的體質可能滿特殊的。」

　　「連那一位的信息素都無法影響你？」宗像禮司點了點頭，伏見露出了狐疑表情，像是在看什麼奇葩般地上下打量宗像的身體，「那麼剛才在尊先生房間，腿軟也是演出來的？」

　　宗像禮司輕輕地點了下頭，以微笑回應。

　　伏見猿比古嘆了口氣，淡淡地說聲「如此最好」，將手邊的清潔工作告一個段落，把抹布扔進水桶內提著踏出房間。

 

　　「伏見君，謝謝你了。」

　　「……請不用客氣，晚餐時間會有人來找你去餐廳，用完餐後請早點休息，明天開始工作會很累。」示意宗像禮司不用踏出房門目送自己，伏見邁步朝著一樓走下去，思忖著眼前的孩子能在自己手中發揮多大功用，宗像禮司露出淺淺微笑，轉身回到房間。

　　而在Omega的宿舍區，走廊上有一名男人疑惑地看向他的房門。

　　「海棠？」

　　「伏見先生剛才從那間空房出來。」

　　「喔……」男人走到海棠身邊，看著他所說的那房間的方向，「周防先生把聚會場的『姬』給帶回來了，你剛才在場上不是也看見了？周防先生脫了他的斗篷，甚至抓著他的手要十束先生先將人帶回Homra，聽說『姬』再來要成為裝飾周防先生用的『花』呢。」

　　「而且以後每個月底都能聽見『姬』的演唱喔。」

　　「等於要包下月底的Homra作為聚會場？誰這麼大手筆？」

　　「好像是『姬』跟周防先生要求的。」

　　「能一直看見『姬』就夠讓其他區的Omega羨慕死我們了，你說對吧海……海棠？」男人結束與其他Omega們的八卦對話，推了推海棠的肩膀將他的注意拉回自己身上，「怎麼了，海棠？一直盯著『姬』的房門看，晚餐之前他不會出來的唷。」

　　「啊、抱歉。」

　　海棠擺擺手，跟身邊那些對自己投射擔憂眼神的同伴們道歉。

　　「我只是覺得，很眼熟而已。」

　　「眼熟不是一定的嗎？這一年來每個月底都能在聚會場見到一次，久了總會有些熟悉的。」

　　「嗯……」他苦笑著回應「說的也是」，和同伴們各自回去了房間，但是思考卻沒有因此中斷，他仍舊在回憶著門板之後那一閃而過的精緻臉龐，總覺得那樣好看的五官似乎跟他記憶中的誰重疊了。

 

　　有一種、

　　不想起來不行的直覺。

 


End file.
